Lead intoxication is a problem of epidemic proportion in selected areas of big cities, including that around the Bronx Municipal Hospital Center in New York City. Despite increased awareness, and mass screening programs, no systematic study regarding the immediate and late consequences of lead intoxication is being conducted. In particular, the potential harmful effects of exposure to lead on renal function are disregarded, despite suggestive evidence that it can cause chronic renal failure. The risk appears to be greater when the intoxication occurs early in life. The present research project uses animal experiments in an attempt to determine the effect of lead intoxication on kidney function and structure. Standard clearance techniques, micropuncture methods and light and electronmicroscopy will be used for this purpose. Newborn and adult rats will be fed diets with low and high lead content and total kidney GFR, renal blood flow, single nephron GFR fractional and intrinsic tubular reabsorptive capacity of sodium and phosphate will be determined. Measurements of amino acid and glucose excretion will also be performed. Kidney tissue will be obtained and examined by light and electronmicroscopy. Morphological changes will then be correlated with functional findings.